Zatanna
"Prepare to be astounded!" Zatanna is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. She is the sixth and final DLC character and costs $4.99 on the PlayStation Store or 400 Microsoft Points, and she's included, along with the other DLC characters as part of the Ultimate Edition. Her official release date was August 13th. She is a Gadget User. Biography Daughter of John Zatara, Zatanna is a member of the mystic tribe of sorcerers called the the Hidden Ones. Now a member of Justice League Dark, Zatanna protects the Earth from various occult threats. Injustice Comic Sometime before, Zatanna was contacted by Alfred Pennyworth for help in hiding the crippled Bruce Wayne from Superman and his forces. Zatanna then moved both Alfred and Bruce into the Tower of Fate, well outside of any dimension Superman would be able to reach. In Chapter Two of Year Two, Bruce awakens and is greeted by Alfred and Zatanna, with the magician explaining where he is and assuring him he is safe. When Bruce attempts to get up, Zatanna uses her magic to put him back to sleep. In Chapter Four, Zatanna is present along with Doctor Fate when Bruce regains consciousness just as his cellphone goes off with a call from the President. When Bruce asks if the Tower of Fate gets cellphone reception, the Doctor cryptically replies, "We are in all places and none." before walking away, with Zatanna jokingly explaining, "I think that's Doctor Fate's way of saying, "Yes, it gets cell phone reception"." Powers and Abilities Zatanna possesses the following abilities in Injustice: Gods Among Us according to her bio in the Archives: *Escape Artist *Illusion Casting *Reality Manipulation *Unarmed Combat expert *Expert magic caster Intro/Outro Intro: Zatanna's hat is seen lying on the ground, and magically floats up into the air. Zatanna comes out of the hat and says, "Prepare to be astounded!" She then throws her hat and enters her battle stance. Outro: Zatanna does a pose and faces the camera saying "Magic is as easy as 1, 2, 3!" As she's counting down, she takes her hat off, rolls it down her arm, and then poofs away back into the hat, leaving just the hat on the ground. Gameplay Character Trait Sargon's Hat Stance: Zatanna puts on her hat and takes out her wand, completely changing her fighting style. This has a limited duration and is cancelled when damage is taken or the time runs out. Also, Zatanna cannot jump, dash, crouch, or block while this is in effect but meter is built up really fast. Move List Basic Attacks: *Backhand *Palm Strike *Foreward Strike *Spinning Sweep *Downward Smack *Double Lunge *Focus Push *Heel Flip *Low Smack *Sleight of Hand *Trip Trick *Flying Boot *Jumping Slap *Air Hex *Forward/Reverse Throw Combo Attacks: *Obsidian Age *Skilled Illusionist *Hocus Pocus *Ace of Clubs *Night Chill *Book of Magic *Lost Father *Hidden Secrets *Shadowcrest *Magic Show *Counter Spell *Hidden Ones *Sentinel of Magic Special Moves: *Erif Ssik (Fire Kiss) *Gniknil Sgnir (Linking Rings) *Tropelet Ni Tnorf (Teleport In Front) *Tropelet Dniheb (Teleport Behind) *Tropelet Yawa (Teleport Away) *Tropelet Tnief (Teleport Feint) *Arataz Evid (Zatara Dive) *Itlum Kcik (Multi Kick) *Teppup Retsam (Puppet Master) *Ekoms Dna Srorrim (Smoke And Mirrors) *Etativel (Levitate) *Ytfif Owt Pukcip (Fifty Two Pickup) Super Move Avrah KaDabra: Zatanna pulls out her wand and casts a spell that surrounds her opponent in a dark blue vortex and lifts him/her into the air. Zatanna then flies up to the opponent and creates a glowing ankh, (using magical hand movements), casts magical energy from the glowing ankh, then the magic energy traps him/her in a golden glowing, diamond-shaped prison. She says an enchantment, flips the prison upside down and sends it hurling toward the ground. Ending The defeat of Superman was a relief to Zatanna. During the Regime she and Doctor Fate had taken advantage of Superman's vulnerability to magic and turned the Tower of Fate into a sanctuary for Superman's enemies. She had saved many lives, but years of subterfuge weighed heavily upon her. After the Regime's downfall, Zatanna was instrumental in restraining meta-humans during their trials, but when a jury recommended the death penalty for the more immutable defendants, Zatanna intervened. She took the prisoners to the Tower of Fate. There they would remain-incarcerated, but alive. Quotes In Battle *"Prepare to be astounded!" - Intro *"Magic is as easy as 1...2...3!" - Outro *"Believe in magic yet?" - After performing MB Teppup Retsam *"That is amazing." - Occasionally after performing a grab on various characters *"Meh, you're alright." - Occasionally after performing a grab on various characters *"Gotta love magic, huh Bruce?" - Occasionally after performing a grab on Batman *"It's not magic." - After winning a round *"I love magic." - After winning a round *"Never mess with a magical chick." - After winning a round Clash *"Think I'll turn you into a newt!" - Clash with any character *"Presto! You lose!" - Clash with any character *"Wanna see a trick?" - Clash with any character *"What a whackjob." - Clash with any character *"This lady will saw you in half."- Clash with any character *"Thgif siht esol" ("Lose this fight!") - Clash with any character Defense Wagers *"Guess I thought you'd forgive me." - Clash with Batman *"Break for smoothies?" - Clash with Batman *"Hope you know your blood type." - Clash with The Flash *"Calm down Mister!" - Clash with The Flash Attack Wagers *"Not until I say so!" - Clash with Batman *"A girl can crush on you." - Clash with Batman *"You say the sweetest things." - Clash with Batman *"Do you have a cold?" - Clash with The Flash *"Ooh, big man." - Clash with The Flash *"Little late for that!" - Clash with The Flash Costume Zatanna is wearing a magician coat that is black on the outside and red on the inside. Underneath she has on a white button-up shirt. Zatanna wears fishnets on her legs and also has high heel boots. Zatanna's hair is brown and she puts on her classic black hat upon activating her Character Trait. Trivia *Zatanna is voiced by Lacey Chabert, who voiced Zatanna in Young Justice. *It was revealed by Ed Boon on Twitter that Zatanna won the unofficial poll, followed closely by Static. *Zatanna's facial appearance in Injustice: Gods Among Us bears a great resemblance to her voice actress Lacey Chabert. *Zatanna was originally placed on the villain side roster of the Character Select screen. The Injustice Game Patch 1.06 released on October 1, 2013 moved Zatanna to the heroes side roster by having her switch places with Scorpion. *Her clash quote, "Think I'll turn you into a newt!" is a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail (He got better). Gallery Images Copy (2) of Zatannainjustice.jpg|Zatanna's Fire Kiss Blow Zatannainjustice888.jpg|"Prepare to be astounded!" Zathat.jpeg|Magic is easy as 1..2..3! Copy (3) of Zatannainjustice.jpg Copy (4) of Zatannainjustice.jpg|Zatanna with her magic hat and wand Zatport.jpg|Zatanna's grab performed on Solomon Grundy Zatforce.jpg Zatwand.jpg|Zatanna with her wand and hat Yogafire.jpg|Meter Burn - "Fire Kiss Blow" Zatanna 1.jpg Zatanna Intro.jpg|Battle Stance Zatanna Clash.jpg Zatanna Injustice.jpg|"What a wackjob!" Zatanna_duplicate.jpeg zatannasuper4.jpeg|Zatanna during her super move zatannasuper.jpeg zatannasuper2.jpeg MOVE SCORPION .jpg Zatannaa.jpg Zatanna Clash Pose.jpg Zatanna 2.jpg injustice-zatanna-622.png Videos File:Injustice Gods Among Us - History of Zatanna|History of Zatanna File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Zatanna-0|Zatanna Gameplay Reveal Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Gadget Users Category:DLC Characters Category:Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Comic Characters